Rossi
- 5 = }} |Kanji = ロッシ一 |Romanji = Rosshi |Alias = |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 5The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 33 7 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = White |Eye Color = GreenThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 23, page 1 |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Status = Alive |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Farm Identifier = 50394 |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Occupation = |Previous Occupation = |Birthday = 2040 |Relatives = |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew |Allies = Norman, Jemima, Yvette, Chris, Mark, Dominic, Alicia, Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Manga = Chapter 4 (Flashback; non-speaking role) Chapter 12 (Actual) |Anime = Episode 1 |Spin-offs = |Japanese VA= Koko Hayashi }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland. He is a 5-year-old orphan who formerly resides in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. Rossi is considered as one of the House's "low quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 and has average intelligence for his age. After his success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Rossi now seeks to find William Minerva, whom he and his team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Rossi was born in 2040 and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2041, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Rossi is a young boy with fair skin, an oval-shaped face, and a pair of rather small, oval-shaped green eyes. In the manga, he is sometimes depicted without pupils. He has short, tidy white that is worn in a middle part. Like all the other children at the orphanage, he wears the standard uniform— a white shirt and trousers along with plain brown shoes. His identification number, "50394", can be seen on the left side of his neck. Personality Rossi is described as a delicate and prudent boy.Volume 2 Extra page Despite being slightly timid, he is energetic, curious, mischievous and loves to play tag with everyone. Rossi also cares deeply for about his siblings and tries to help them as much as he can. Despite being scared, he was determined to escape from Grace Field. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Rossi went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage he has been living in since he was born. During a game of tag, he was caught by Krone. He is seen participating in the training sessions under the disguise of playing. Jailbreak Arc As one of the youngest children, Rossi was one of the last people recruited into the escape plan after hearing about the truth of the orphanage, the House, and Isabella. After being told about the truth, Rossi broke down in tears.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 35, page 6 Rossi and his siblings escape from Grace Field House on January 15, 2046.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37 Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Grace Field Escapees Rossi gets along with the Grace Field Escapees, particularly the younger children such as Alicia, Jemima, Yvette, Chris, Mark, and Dominic. They are often seen playing together, helping each other with chores and cheering for one another's accomplishments. He also gets along with Don, as they are seen having fun together and helping each other out. Trivia *The following are Rossi's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Rossi is in 36th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Rossi is in 39th place with a total of 4 votes. References Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles